We Got A Lost World
by SummerSpirit18
Summary: Dinosaurs, savage beasts, tribes, dark magic.They recived all of them. It all started when Thalia and Jason embark on an expedition in Amazon, hoping they'll find their father that had a plane crash.When an earthquake block them on an unexplored tableland the real adventure begin.The biggest mystery: A strange, huge metal bird that fell there.Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper.AU/AH


**A/N**

**Title: We Got A Lost World**

**Pairings: Percabeth & Thalico & Jasper**

**Warning: Swearing; OOCness because of the AU/AH**

**Important Notes:Their ages.**

**Percy and Nico : 22**

**Annabeth: 20**

**Thalia: 19**

**Jason and Piper: 14**

**Disclaimer:There once was a man named Rick. The book he wrote was a hit. But, alas, his ownership was strict. As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer, we still have to write a disclaimer; to those who may be blind, are you out of your mind? So, bottom line: Percy loves blue and Annabeth loves gray. Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Jason POV**

_6 April 1939_

_We're close to the Belem Port. I still think that's what we're doing is absolutely crazy. I told Thalia it's better to stay back in New York, and just wait for father. I mean, he's the best aviator I have ever seen; he surely managed to escape any plane crash or even save the plane at all costs, earning him the title. But of course, Thalia will not listen to me. Well, she never listens to anyone. In the next second when the Belem Port came into view, she ran down deck as if her life depended on it._

_She thinks that if she will just appear from nowhere in front of some great adventurers, they will take her on the expedition on Amazon._

_Yeah, sure, I don't think so._

_When I told her my predicament, she just smiled like a mad-woman and told be she has her own ways to convince them; whatever that means._

_I find myself musing:'Ugh, she's absolutely crazy, that's it' quite frequently. _

_With all those rumours about war, we should've stayed back at home and take care of things 'till dad's return; but no, my sister just had to oppose and go'Oh let's go to Brazil, it's that expedition in Amazon. We get in and maybe we'll find dad.' _

_Rolling my eyes at the thought: "Like it'll be that easy."_

"Prepare for the wharf!" Said the captain.

I closed my journal and put the pencil inside. I left my seat on a bank on the deck, and made my way to our little cabin on the bellow deck, hoping that I'll find Thalia there.

I opened the door and my jaw drooped at the view in front of me.

"For God's sake, what are you wearing?"I asked dumbfounded, as I looked at her quizzically.

Thalia was wearing a shirt with a corset, some dark blue trousers and black combat boots.

"What? It's comfy and practical." She pursed her lips, and looked at me like I just fell from moon.

"Where in the world did you get those clothes from?"

"I raided dad's closet back at home, and the corset oh, well, I cut a dress."She said nonchalantly as her shoulders shrugged.

"Sister, how can I tell you this without sounding mean?" I mused to myself before shaking my head "You're a 19 years old orphan of our mother, our father is lost, and you came all the way to Brazil to ask some strangers; famous adventurers if they take us in their expedition on Amazon hoping will find dad. How sounds that to you?"

She glared at me as I gulped. Scary glare that girl's got.

"Well it sounded fucking amazing to me, being an improvisation of moment. And, what do you mean by that anyway?That, I sound ridiculous because I'm a woman or what? That's 20 century not the Stone Age, brother! So, get over yourself, stop worrying and carry that damn backpack!"she said angrily as she threw my backpack at me.

I put my journal inside and I put it in my backpack.

She grabbed her own backpack and the handbag; our '_survive kit_' how she calls it. She pushed me out and slammed the door behind us.

As we get on the upper deck, I put a hand in front of my eyes.

Seriously, it's ridiculously hot and sunny in South America. It wouldn't be bad to get some rain...or a thunderstorm. Ah, how I adore thunderstorms. I remember how I used to open the window and bend over during the thunderstorms back at home. As well as how Thalia was screaming at me that I'm gonna fall and fussing over how I'm not going to get a pair of wings to save my sorry-ass if that ever happens.

We weaved through the crowd of people. I must say that Belem isn't so different from New York which had heaps of people too busy consumed in their work to notice the world; don't forget the shoulder bumping.

Thalia grabbed my hand while we're making our way through the crowd. I jerked it back. She turned on her heels and watched at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm not a little kid, anymore"I rolled my eyes.

Really, I'm 14 years old; I was a kid when I was 10.

She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Jase, 14 or 44, I need to grab your hand so you do not get lost you in that crowd. Now shut up, you look better with your mouth closed." She said in a sweet way that wasn't fitting with the content of the phrase and grabbed my hands, continuing dragging me through the crowd like I was a rice sack or something.

Then, she suddenly stopped, making me run into her.

"Why did we stop?"I asked.

She just smirked.

"I found our expedition, little brother."She said pointing at a boat house where some men where preparing some boxes.

Thalia started to march forward with such confidence and pride that I swear the crowd made her way like she was a queen.

I sighed.

Here we go.

I followed my sister.

**Nico POV**

I looked at my stygian iron sword that was shined in the sunlight.

"Dude, I bet you 5 bucks you're gonna' marry that sword."Said my friend and sidekick, Percy.

I rolled my eyes.

"At least I didn't gave mine a name and doesn't cuddle with it at night."I retorted.

He made a indication noise.

"I'm not cuddling with Riptide! Don't you think it would hurt; Riptide being sharp and all that? Oh yeah, I think so." He said in know-it-all tone as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Thanks for setting the obvious. Now, aren't you supposed to check if the food is rightly stored?"

He snapped his fingers. "Right, I must check if my precious blue food is safe. Oh, and check the aid-kit and things like that too." He said before he disappeared around the corner.

Leave it to Percy to put his blue food before anything else. Don't get me wrong, Percy is my best friend, but honestly he needed to check his priorities straight sometimes.

I put my sword at my belt chain

"Everything is alright there, Professor Chase?"I asked

From inside the boat house Professor Andrew Chase gave me a thumb up. Professor Chase joined our 'little trip' because he wanted to research the plant, animal species and other scientific things. Honestly, in Amazon, I'd rather fight an Anaconda or so rather than staring all day long at some plants, but eh. It's the difference between people mentalities I guess.

I checked the map in front of me again. I followed with my index finger over the pencil stripe that was marking our route. That is, until someone put a leather handbag over it.

I looked up to see who's responsible and I can honestly say, I was surprised.

In front of me sat the strangest girl that I have ever seen in all my life. Besides her unexpected…outfit, was that confidence she had in her eyes. And, if we're on topic, those are some beautiful eyes; electric, like lightnings crashing through them.

"May I help you?"I asked, nonchalant.

"Yes, you can. I guess you have two more places on that ship for the expedition?"

The last part sounded more like a sentence than a question. Yes, it was true but, that doesn't necessarily mean she can tag along.

I looked at her.

"Amazon Forest isn't a place for a pretty girl like you, you know?"I frowned, as I interrogated her.

She smirked.

" One thousand dollars."she said bluntly.

You'd think she'd be more careful with their money after the Great Depression but I know for a fact that the girl in front of me, whom I only knew for a handful of minutes, broke all the common knowledge about girls.

"It's not about money, girlie. That place, well, it's wilder than the African Jungle and Asian forests mixed. It's not a place for an untrained runaway girl. So, stay away for your own good."I said, getting up from my seat and walking to enter the boat house.

As I sauntered to the entrance, a dagger flew past me and hit the wall in front of me, inches away from my head. I yanked it out of the wall.

A silver hunting knife, originating from the North forests in Greece. Impresive. I ignored the _"Where did you get that from?" _from the crowd and turn on my heels.

The girls smirked and started walking towards me.

"Throwing knives, level 7. Spear fighting, level 7, archery, level 7. I'm decent with a sword and I assure you that if you put a gun in my hand, I'm gonna shoot without a blink and hit the target." She said and grabbed the knife out of my hand.

"Level 7 out of how many?"I asked, more out of curiosity than as an argument. I'll admit, she already displayed some exceptional talent.

She smiled.

"Seven"She said simply.

I looked down at her.

Big mistake.

I swear, her eyes are more hypnotizing than the Indian Cobra's eyes and trust me, I've seen Indian Cobras eye to eye. I was ready to give her an answer when somebody crashed into her, making her body crash into me. Luckily, we didn't fall down. That would be damn awkward. I felt a strange spark of electricity flow when we touched. God, that girl got electricity flowing through her vains.

"Jason!" The girl growled, to whom I assumed was Jason, a blonde teenager.

"Sorry, I tripped." Said a boy, who seemed to be around 14.

She turned, or at least tried, to smack him or much worst but she apparently forgot that I was still holding her.

"Uh, can you please...?" She looked at our intertwined selves and I immediately tried to disguise my flushing face.

I immediately let her go.

"So, I still don't know your name."I pondered.

"Thalia Grace" She said, a smile lightening her face a she outstretched her hand.

"Nico Di Angelo" I said, as I shook her hand.

"Dude, I heard you rode giraffes. Is it true?"

I turned to Jason; how Thalia called him earlier. His expression changed.

"I mean, sir, it's true that you did such a thing?" He asked, becoming more formal and straightened up.

I couldn't brace myself and burst out laughing receiving bemused and questioning glances.

"No need for formalities and yeah, I did, it was a weird day."I said after I calmed myself.

"So, are we coming?"Jason asked "How in the world did you convince him?" He turned to Thalia and asked before I had a chance to answer his question.

"Yes, we're going." Thalia replied "And I told you, I have my ways to convince people." She finished, as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Yeah, fine you were right." Jason sighed, sounding like it isn't the first time Thalia was right, and he was wrong.

"As always, little brother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Brother?"I asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Jason answered nonchalantly.

"We get that a lot." Thalia added.

No wonder why. There were no similarities between them. Even if they both had blue eyes, the shades of blue were different. If you'd ever find them on street, you'd never think they are related.

"So" Thalia started, taking the hand bag "Where can we put our things?"

I raised my eyebrows. I looked at Jason and sighed. She proved that she can defend herself, but her brother didn't.

"If he becomes an anaconda's brunch, don't blame me."I said pointing towards Jason.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at using weapons!" He protested and frowned.

We both turned to him to which he looked down.

"Okay, maybe I am…but I can handle a sword pretty well." He said, and crossed his arms.

I looked at Thalia and she nodded.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We will surely find something for you. And, about your luggage, that way."I said indicating to the corner of the boat house.

* * *

"That's Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, my best friend and sidekick and this is Professor Andrew Chase." I made the introductions.

Professor Chase shook hands with Thalia and Jason in a shy way, looking down. Percy, on the other hand…

"Hello Thalia, Jason! What's up? Accommodating to South America climate?" He asked, smiling and shaking hands with both of them.

"It's hot as hell." Thalia responded.

"You, my new friend, need to see Africa then. It's much worse."

Percy will be Percy, becoming instant friends with anybody.

"Okay, I feel like a killjoy, but is everything prepared?"I asked, as I raised my eyebrows.

They both nodded.

"Then, let's start that expedition!"I clasped my hands and nodded.

Percy went to the back of the boat and untied the rope that was keeping the boat at the shore. He thew it at the guy on the shore and _La Aventurera_ started floating on the Amazon.

* * *

"We're gonna reach the bifurcation of the reason pretty soon. Be sure that the boat is ready to go, alright Perce!" I said while I was looking through my binoculars.

"Hey, I thought that I was the boss on the ship!' He indicated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Very well, boss. Can I please remind you to prepare the ship to go right at the bifurcation, if you agree with me giving suggestions, of course." I said smugly,keeping up with the charade.

"Yes, I'm gonna' do it and well that you'll admit in the end that I'm the boss"

I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Shut up and set the course, moron."

He made wry face at me and go to his post.

Few minutes later, we were ready to go on our course. Percy did an awesome job with the ship but apparently the Fates had another idea.

Suddenly, the water started moving like crazy, making waves.

"What the fuck?"Exclaimed Thalia, hitting one of the sides of the ship.

"That's what I was wondering"I cooed.

I wanted to go tie the boxes with supplies, but it all stopped suddenly.

"Phew, that was weird. It could have been worse"Jason said, getting up between the boxes.

"You just jinxed it!" Percy exclaimed from the rudder.

That's when all hell broke lose.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it's not nice to blackmail, but...**

**Who will review it's gonna get the nexh chapter title.**

**Plus a preview.**

**And everybody will get blue cookies.**


End file.
